The present invention relates to a novel type of dental handpiece.
Previously disclosed dental handpieces are of two types; straight handpieces and contra-angle handpieces.
In the case of contra-angle handpieces, the body of the handpiece is comprised of a handle exhibiting an elbow and a head. This results in an embodiment which requires at least two parts for the body, and very often three parts, to permit the assembly of the internal components of the handpiece. This also requires a plurality of bearings; at least three in number. It will be appreciated that this type of design does not permit a reduction in costs to any significant degree.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel structure for handpieces that is capable of replacing the current handpieces, and which permits the production of the body in a single piece, whether for handpieces that are driven by mechanical means or for handpieces that are driven by an air turbine.